razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Flamethrower
Description The Flamethrower is a black weapon with red sacs meant to hold flammable gasoline. Upon triggering fire, the gasoline will quickly reach the barrel and the flammable gasoline is then set on fire and ejected quickly to avoid flame damage to the barrel. As the flames do little damage, use it at a fast pace to increase damage. Never ever use this weapon while on a chase, at close range or while running forward as you will burn yourself. Try to use this weapon while walking backwards to increase efficiency. This weapon is a favorite of many for its easy and fun usage. The strange thing is, it works underwater, and also burns enemies, although the water putting out the fire makes it look like the flame does not take effect in the first place. This weapon is also much safer to use with armor plating. This weapon deals 1% damage to the opponent (not counting Fire). If used until it has no ammo left, it can deal 300% damage.(Not counting flames) The Formula for Flame Damage is : (20% Flame Damage + 1% Hit Damage) Countermeasures *Medipack *Armor Plating *Cooling Packs *Static Field *Emergency Heal Reality A flamethrower is a mechanical device designed to project a long controllable stream of fire. Some flamethrowers project a stream of ignited flammable liquid; some project a long gas flame that looks like a yellow-orange dragon's tail. Most military flamethrowers use liquids, but commercial flamethrowers tend to use high-pressure propane and natural gas and not hydrogen because hydrogen is too unstable. Hydrogen flamethrowers have to await the day when technology can make hydrogen safe to use. Flamethrowers are also used by the military and by people needing controlled burning capacity, such as in agriculture (e.g. sugar cane plantations) or other such land management tasks. They can be designed to either be carried by the operator or mounted on a vehicle.The concept of throwing fire as a weapon has existed since ancient times. Early flame weapons date from the Byzantine era, whose inhabitants used rudimentary hand-pumped flamethrowers on board their naval ships in the early 1st century AD (see Greek fire). Greek fire, extensively used by the Byzantine Empire, is said to have been invented by Kallinikos (Callinicus) of Heliopolis, probably about 673. The flamethrower found its origins also in the Byzantine Empire, employing Greek fire in a device of a hand-held pump that shot bursts of Greek fire via a siphon-hose and piston, igniting it with a match, similar to modern versions, as it was ejected.[4] Greek fire, used primarily at sea, gave the Byzantines a substantinal military advantage against enemies such as members of the Arab Empire (who later adopted the use of Greek fire). An 11th century illustration of its use survives in the John Skylitzes manuscript.Although flamethrowers were never used in the American Civil War, the use of Greek Fire was threatened, and flamethrowers have been in use in most modern conflicts ever since.[10]The Pen Huo Qi (Fire Throwing Machine) was a Chinese piston flamethrower that used a substance similar to gasoline or naphtha, invented around 919 AD during the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period. Advances in military technology aided the Song Dynasty in its defense against hostile neighbors to the north, including the Mongols. The earliest reference to Greek Fire in China was made in 917 AD, written by the author Wu Ren-chen in his Shi Guo Chun Qiu. In 919 AD, the siphon projector-pump was used to spread the 'fierce fire oil' that could not be doused with water, as recorded by Lin Yu in his Wu Yue Bei Shi, hence the first credible Chinese reference to the flamethrower employing the chemical solution of Greek fire. Lin Yu mentioned also that the 'fierce fire oil' derived ultimately from China's contact in the 'southern seas', with Arabia (Dashiguo). In the Battle of Langshan Jiang (Wolf Mountain River) in 932, the naval fleet of the Wenmu King of Wuyue defeated the fleet of the Kingdom of Wu because he had used 'fire oil' (huo yóu, 火油) to burn his fleet; this signified the first Chinese use of gunpowder in warfare, since a slow-burning match fuse was required to ignite the flames. The Chinese applied the use of double-piston bellows to pump petrol out of a single cylinder (with an upstroke and a downstroke), lit at the end by a slow-burning gunpowder match to fire a continuous stream of flame (as referred to in the Wujing Zongyao manuscript of 1044 AD). In the suppression of the Southern Tang state by 976 AD, early Song naval forces confronted them on the Yangtze River in 975 AD. Southern Tang forces attempted to use flamethrowers against the Song navy, but were accidentally consumed by their own fire when violent winds swept in their direction. Documented also in later Chinese publications, illustrations and descriptions of mobile flamethrowers on four-wheel push carts appear in the Wujing Zongyao, written in 1044 AD (its illustration redrawn in 1601 as well). Once, when China had a civil war, one side had soldiers that that easily suffered from seasickness, the troops linked their wooden boats with planks to matain stability. Unfortunately, the other side used fire to set alight the ships, and because all the wooden ships were linked with wooden planks, all the ships were destroyed with only one barrel of gunpowder. Real future flamethrowers will eject the cheap element, hydrogen to cause even greater damage. Hydrogen is what set the great airships on fire and ended the airship age. Flamethrowers in the far future might even fire a beam of protons to a target, and set the nucleus of the atom inside the target "alight", triggering one of the universe's most powerful energy-making proccesses, nuclear fusion. The same kind of energy that powers the sun, not fire, as lots of people think. Flamethrowers that spray proton beams might be called "Fusers" because they use nuclear fusion. The Holy Grail might be spraying protons as some say it draws power from the sun. Protons is what power the sun. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Highest Accuracy Category:Highest Rate of Fire Category:Highest Ammo Category:Human Category:Fire Category:Constant Firing Weapon Category:Fire Based Projectile Category:Existing Weapon Category:New Raze 2 Weapon Category:Raze 2 Beta Release Weapon